


Photograph

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Teddy Lupin amava fotografias e Victoire Weasley. Então, em 2 de maio, quando ela recebe uma fotografia e uma carta de presente, ela já sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquela letra. Afinal, era o seu aniversário, e Teddy nunca se esquecia de seus aniversários.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Photograph

Fazia meses que Victoire não via aquela coruja atravessar a sua janela, seja do dormitório feminino da Ravenclaw ou do seu quarto em Shell Cottage.

Brain tinha sido um presente seu para Teddy, quando ele tinha sido aceito em Hogwarts, para que pudessem manter a comunicação, já que estariam longe um do outro durante aquele tempo.

Fez uma carícia com o dedo no topo da cabeça da pequena coruja, sorrindo, antes de retirar um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado de suas patas. Assim que entregou a correspondência, ela partiu pela janela aberta, sem olhar para trás. Desdobrando o pergaminho, ela viu um pedaço de papel cair e abaixou-se, vendo que era uma fotografia polaroid. Teddy amava aquele tipo de fotografia.

Sorriu, virando a foto, não tinha nada escrito atrás além de “sorriso”. Voltou a observar a foto. Era ela, algo que Teddy costumava fotografar com grande frequência. Por ser uma foto trouxa, ela não movia-se, mas sorria estonteante, a boca aberta no começo de uma risada. Dirigiu o seu olhar para a carta, sentindo as mãos tremerem ao reconhecer a letra _dele_.

_“Toire,_

_Agora falta bem pouco para você atingir a maioridade, apenas 1 ano de distância. Eu sei que você não se importa e nunca se importou com isso, e devo dizer que dei muita importância a isso quando foi comigo, gostaria de ter agido mais como você. De certa forma, é triste quando você descobre que não precisa mais das pessoas para seguir em frente, que você pode tomar as suas decisões sozinho, mas a verdade é que sempre precisaremos das pessoas, por mais que tentemos negar isso para nós mesmos._

_Eu fui seguir os meus sonhos e sinto muito por ter esquecido da importância que você e os meus amigos têm na minha vida, mas espero poder me redimir desse erro. Por que não começamos agora? Foi em Hogwarts que tirei essa foto, você se lembra? Consegue se lembrar de onde foi? Eu espero que sim”_

O final da carta não tinha uma assinatura, e o pergaminho estava rasgado nas pontas, o que significava que ele a tinha colocado em uma caça do tesouro.

Victoire sorriu novamente. Ele a conhecia tão bem, sabia que ela amava desvendar as coisas tanto quanto ele gostava de fotografias. Voltou a enrolar o pedaço de pergaminho e pendurou a foto no mural do dormitório.

Os seus planos de permanecer na cama, naquela manhã, tinham sido cancelados.

Descendo as escadas, passou pelo Salão Comunal, onde muitos alunos aproveitavam o fim de semana para estudar ou ler um pouco. Procurou esquivar-se de Lucy e dos amigos que tinha daquela casa. Não estava com vontade de falar com eles. Não precisava escutar os “parabéns” e “feliz aniversário” que todos dariam. Apesar de saber ser de coração, apenas Teddy a acalmava naquela data, um dos mais prejudicados pelo 2 de maio.

Fechando os olhos, conseguiu lembrar-se perfeitamente daquela foto. Eles tinham tirado em um dia ensolarado e particularmente quente, à sombra de uma árvore. Estavam em uma roda de amigos quando ela deu aquele sorriso espontâneo, que logo transformou-se em uma risada, ao escutar o som da máquina fotográfica. Teddy esteve carregando aquele troço por toda Hogwarts naquela semana, tirando foto de cada mínima coisa.

Viu um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado com barbante em um dos galhos da mesma árvore. Olhou aos arredores, perguntando-se quem teria colocado aquela carta ali, já que Teddy não podia.

Ao contrário da outra foto, ela parecia bem irritada com o fotógrafo nessa. Virando a foto, viu a palavra “Expressão”. Esperando que ele explicasse em algum momento aquelas legendas, voltou a analisar a polaroid.

Ela estava irritadiça naquela manhã e Teddy tinha piorado o seu estado de espírito. Então, quando ele sacou a máquina e tirou uma foto dela, enquanto discutia com ele, lembrou-se de correr atrás dele por vários corredores, tentando tirar a máquina de suas mãos. No final da corrida, Victoire já estava com o humor completamente contrário.

_“Todas as vezes que brigávamos, eu não conseguia ficar irritado contigo. Primeiro: porque você já estava irritada o suficiente por nós dois. Segundo: porque era só eu olhar para o seu rosto que eu me acalmava automaticamente, apesar disso não fazer o menor sentido. Sim, eu sei que não faço sentido e que estou sendo completamente clichê dizendo essas coisas, mas é a pura verdade._

_Nós éramos tão imaturos quando nos apaixonamos. Você tinha apenas 13 anos quando eu comecei a te ver com outros olhos. E eu sabia que era completamente errado, por isso nunca tive a coragem de te contar, até você mesmo tomar uma atitude. Apesar de ainda achar que fomos precipitados, eu não me arrependo de cada segundo que passei do seu lado._

_Você se lembra de onde você se escondia quando ficava irritada com o mundo?”_

Claro que se lembrava. Ela ainda ia lá.

Guardando a foto e o pergaminho no bolso, ela voltou para dentro do castelo e subiu escadas e mais escadas. Apesar da Torre de Astronomia ser o lugar favorito de metade de Hogwarts, ver as estrelas a acalmava tanto naqueles momentos. E a distância colocada era tanta que se sentia mais segura do que em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo do que na Casa dos Gritos, onde Teddy se escondia quando queria ficar sozinho, ou a Sala Precisa, onde os seus primos gostavam de literalmente não ser encontrados.

Terminando de subir as escadas da torre, ela viu o pergaminho na janela, sem precisar chegar muito perto. Levitou-o até si, com preguiça de ir até lá. Abrindo o terceiro pergaminho, perguntando-se quantos mais teria, embora não quisesse acabar jamais com aquela jornada, ela pegou a foto, como das outras vezes.

Aquela foto tinha sido tirada no Hog’s Head. Claro que Teddy precisava incluí-la naquela lista. Ela estava tão bêbada naquela noite, tinha levado um pé na bunda e tinha ido chorar as dores com Dominique, que não era um bom exemplo para esse tipo de coisa. Passaram dos limites. Apesar de não ter tido muitas lembranças, por causa da quantidade ingerida, ela lembrava-se que foi quando abriu-se completamente com ele.

Foi quando confessou, da maneira menos ortodoxa possível, que estava apaixonada. “Confissão” era uma palavra perfeita para descrever aquela foto, e talvez a que fizesse mais sentido de todas as outras.

_“Você é uma Ravenclaw. Entenda o que está acontecendo, antes do final. Ou será que você será superada uma vez por minha causa?_

_Nós já passamos por tantos desafios, esse é apenas mais um que teremos que passar por cima. Você é mais forte do que eu para essas coisas. Você sabe, racionalidade acima da emoção. Sou apenas um Hufflepuff emotivo demais._

_De tantas qualidades que você poderia procurar em um homem, como a coragem, astúcia ou inteligência, você escolheu a minha gentileza? Lealdade? Características que todo o homem deveria oferecer. Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que você merece mais do que apenas o que todo homem deveria oferecer._

_Não posso te pedir para ir a Hogsmeade, então que tal o equivalente em Hogwarts?”_

O único lugar que podia se assemelhar a uma taberna de comida, seria as cozinhas.

Indecisa se era o caminho certo, voltou a descer as escadas da Torre, indo até o caminho que pensou ser o certo. Encontrou um pergaminho pregado à moldura do quadro que dava passagem, arrancou-o com cuidado para não rasgar e desdobrou-o, como fez com os outros.

Não pôde evitar sentir os olhos marejarem quando viu a si mesma beijando a Teddy. Era apenas isso, mas uma imagem que valia milhares de significados e sentimentos. Em vez de “beijo”, a legenda dizia “sentimento”, mas não é como se ela tivesse entendido muito bem o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

Sorriso. Expressão. Confissão. Sentimento.

Eram palavras tão aleatórias, sem mesma classificação gramatical ou formação.

Se ele não sabia formar um enigma direito, não era culpa dela. Tentou ler a carta, mas os seus olhos ainda estavam molhados. Passou a outra mão por baixo dos olhos, tentando concentrar-se.

_“Eu sempre tive a teoria de que os seus lábios poderiam fazer o mais cruel dos homens entregar-se aos aurores. Eu sei que você não gostou nada quando eu decidi seguir esse caminho, mas respeitou o meu sonho, e eu sempre serei grato a você. Agora mesmo eu não sei dizer se eu tomaria essa decisão outra vez. Não por todas as reclamações que te fiz escutar em nossos momentos únicos, já que tio Harry nunca me deixou ir às missões realmente perigosas, mas por essa distância que parece ter se formado entre nós desde então._

_Tia Ginny sempre me deu um conselho de aniversário. Ano passado eu te disse para sempre seguir os seus sonhos, não importando o quão difíceis eles sejam, já que você estava nos N.O.M’s, tão preocupada por achar que não seria capaz. Agora, eu acrescento que um sonho que te obriga a desistir de outros sonhos talvez não seja um sonho tão importante assim. Cabe a você decidir o que é mais importante para você._

_Se eu pudesse voltar atrás. Tenha a certeza de que eu faria._

_É um lugar que te lembra a sua casa”_

Ela dobrou o pergaminho, sentindo o cheiro da tinta e um pouco de quem tinha escrito aquelas palavras. Tentando controlar as lágrimas, pelo lido e visto, Victoire tornou a concentrar-se nas últimas palavras da carta.

_“É um lugar que te lembra a sua casa”._

Que lugar de Hogwarts poderia lembrar a sua casa?

Pensou nas prateleiras de livro que passaram a surgir em todo o tipo de lugar, desde que ela voltou para casa, para acompanhar o seu crescimento exasperado de livros para ler e reler, os quais ela não queria desfazer-se. Sempre divertia-se quando ajudava o seu pai a pendurar aquelas prateleiras. Na cozinha, na sala, até mesmo no banheiro tinha uma.

Ela tornou a subir as escadas, guardando o pergaminho e foto junto com os outros.

A biblioteca era enorme, era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro, mas mesmo assim ela seguiu por entre as prateleiras, perguntando-se qual delas teria o próximo pergaminho.

— Senhorita Weasley?

Ela virou-se, vendo um primeiranista de gravata amarela.

— Sim? — ela perguntou.

— Disseram para entregá-la.

Ele estendeu um pergaminho. Antes que pudesse perguntá-lo quem tinha pedido, o garotinho desapareceu por entre os alunos, que a observavam curiosos.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, escondeu-se atrás de um corredor de prateleiras. Era uma foto dela deitada na areia da praia, perto de sua casa. A foto que ela tinha pedido que Teddy lhe desse e que ele nunca deu. “Liberdade”. Aproximou-a da região do coração, fechando os olhos. Quando pôde abri-los outra vez, ela abriu a carta.

_“Uma vez eu escutei sua mãe dizer que o nosso lar é onde o nosso coração habita. Então eu acho que o meu lar é qualquer lugar onde você estiver, mesmo que isso signifique a casa de meu inimigo — mentira, eu não tenho um inimigo, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._

_Queria tanto poder dizer-lhe logo o que pretendo, mas teremos que esperar, você mais do que eu. Posso te dizer que tem mais 11 cartas te esperando. Será que agora você consegue entender o que estou tentando fazer? É uma carta para cada ano de idade que você tem colecionado._

_Algum dia, deve ter sido tão claro quanto os seus olhos”_

Teddy costumava comparar os seus olhos ao céu e ao mar.

Não acreditava que ele conseguisse manter um pergaminho flutuando em pleno ar, a menos que estivesse dentro de um pomo de ouro, mas o Lago Negro era algo que fazia mais sentido. Ela não acreditava que, algum dia, tenha sido claro, apesar disso. O nome já dizia o suficiente.

Rindo levemente das ideias que Teddy tinha, e curiosa o suficiente, ela voltou a sair do castelo. Perguntava-se o porquê de tantas voltas, não era mais fácil deixá-la do lado de fora e depois trazê-la de volta?

Era uma pista do lado da outra, praticamente. Ela poderia tentar recolher cada carta com um simples feitiço, mas não o fez, sentindo que precisava respeitar a vontade de Teddy. Se fosse para tê-las de uma vez, ele não teria feito daquela forma.

Perguntou-se estupidamente se precisaria mergulhar no Lago ou se a lula lhe daria a seguinte carta, como aquele aluno tinha feito. Encontrou-o em uma pedra à frente. Não era exatamente o Lago.

Aquela foto mostrava os seus olhos tão claros que nenhuma outra foto conseguiu capturar naquele exato tom. De cada lado seu, Dominique tinha os olhos no tom mais escuro possível para ainda ser considerado azul, enquanto que Louis era o perfeito meio termo entre elas. Victoire era a calmaria, Dominique a tempestade, e Louis era o único que podia controlá-las. No entanto, não era o que costumava acontecer. “Azul”.

16 cartas? Ele tinha escrito 16 cartas?

_“Pensei o que poderia te dar que representasse tudo o que passamos juntos. 16 músicas, 16 cores, 16 beijos talvez, ou mesmo 16 memórias em uma penseira... E as fotografias foram a minha melhor ideia. É algo que nos uniu. Algo que é só nosso, apesar de todos terem conhecimento._

_Vamos falar de medo agora. Você já superou o seu uma vez. Lembra?”_

Desde que Louis caiu da vassoura pela primeira vez e ele sangrou, Victoire prometeu nunca mais subir em uma. Até que ela perdeu aquela aposta. E Teddy fez questão de fotografar.

Se antes tinha escapado do campo de quidditch, não teria mais como.

Começou a caminhar até lá, as mãos nos bolsos cheios de pergaminhos, mas ela não queria desfazer-se deles. No centro do campo estava o pergaminho. Atrás da foto, escrito “Medo”, e a foto era exatamente a que pensou ser. A do dia em que subiu na vassoura, depois do acidente de Louis.

Ela estava tão nervosa que caiu, bem quando Teddy chegou para ampará-la. Precisaram escutar sobre aquilo durante todo o resto do mês. Os seus primos não os deixaram em paz.

_“Eu sempre tive medo de te perder, mas acho que, no final das contas, você quem me perdeu. E a culpa é inteiramente minha, não importa o que você me diga. E te magoar foi a pior coisa que já fiz na minha vida, nunca vou me perdoar por isso, nunca vou conseguir esquecer como você ficou quando eu voltei daquela missão._

_Passamos a maior parte de nosso tempo em Hogwarts nelas”_

Pensou nos salões comunais, mas não faria sentido. Tecnicamente, ela já tinha recebido uma carta lá. Nos dormitórios, mas lá. Caminhou de volta para o castelo. Assim que passou pela primeira escada, viu um pergaminho amarrado.

As escadas.

Sorriu, pensando que aquela devia ter sido a charada mais bem feita que ele tinha montado. Teddy sempre teve dificuldades para isso, mas isso não o impedia de tentar, já que ela amava desvendar enigmas.

“Apetite”. E a foto era comum, ela comendo no Salão Principal. Não lembrava-se daquela foto, o que significava que não tinha notado ter sido tirada. Quantas mais fotos Teddy teria tirado sem que ela soubesse?

_“Agora você está bem perto, só faltam mais 8 cartas. Não se desanime! Eu sei que você deve estar com zero vontade de continuar com isso, mas eu estou te pedindo. Sei que isso não significa muito agora._

_Siga o mesmo caminho de todas as tardes”_

Ele estava errado.

Significava. Aquilo significava muito, como nunca significou antes.

Victoire seguiu o caminho para o Salão Comunal, sentindo o seu argumento anterior se deteriorar. Ela estava voltando de onde saiu. Há quanto tempo estava naquela busca?

Respondeu ao enigma da águia, sentindo-se cansada de tantos enigmas em um só dia. Ela amava aquilo, mas, ultimamente, tudo estava se tornando simplesmente demais para ela.

Deveria voltar ao dormitório? Chegando lá, não sabia mais o que fazer. Deveria esperar alguém, como aconteceu na biblioteca? Resolveu sentar-se em frente à janela, e sentiu um pergaminho embaixo de si. Levantando-se, ela pegou o pergaminho. Uma foto em que ela dormia em cima da mesa da biblioteca. Foi na sua semana dos N.O.M’s, estava tão cansada, e com Teddy estudando para os N.I.E.M’s, era difícil se encontrarem. “Sacrifício”.

_“Lembro-me quando você foi para Hogwarts. Estava tão assustada e adorável. Eu nunca imaginaria que aquela garotinha que não sabia a qual casa pertencia, pois sentia-se parte de todas, se tornaria essa mulher forte e apaixonante. Porque você é completamente apaixonante, Toire. Eu já disse que começamos isso do modo errado e também disse que não me arrependo de cada segundo que passamos juntos, mas também não me arrependo dos segundos que passamos separados. Não agora, agora é diferente, mas quando estávamos sob o mesmo teto de Hogwarts e tínhamos os nossos próprios caminhos incruzáveis. Quando eu te evitava por medo do que estava sentindo, eu não me arrependo, apesar de soar contraditório. Se eu não tivesse hesitado tanto, talvez não estivéssemos aqui agora. Poderia ter sido melhor? Eu não sei. Tem como melhorar o que já é perfeito?_

_Primeira festa”_

— Vic, podemos conversar?

Ela levantou-se, ignorando Lucy.

— Agora não — respondeu, os olhos fixos na carta.

O normal seria que a primeira festa que ela tivesse frequentado fosse da Gryffindor, já que era a casa que mais festejava. No entanto, conhecer um veterano do 3º ano tinha a levado para uns andares mais abaixo.

Acima de um dos barris de entrada do Salão Comunal, estava outro pergaminho enrolado.

A sua mão partiu para a boca. Como Teddy tinha conseguido tirar aquela foto? A sua eu de 11 anos dançava alegre, não parecendo nada deslocada para uma Ravenclaw em um outro Salão Comunal. Não era ilegal nas regras do colégio, mas não era considerado certo também. Não importava-se de quebrar as regras se era por Teddy.

A legenda dizia “Beleza”, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a letra. Era a letra de um garoto de 13 anos, e não a de um homem.

_“Talvez eu sempre tenha sido apaixonado por você, embora isso soe tão surrealista e errado. Talvez seja verdade o que dizem, e nós já nascemos com aquele fiozinho vermelho. Já escutou a história? Todos nascemos com um fio vermelho amarrado no dedo, ele nos conecta a quem é nossa alma gêmea e nunca se rompe, nem com a morte. Ele apenas se alarga para que se encontrem em outra vida._

_Já fomos onde você fica quando está mal, eu devo confessar que fui ao meu lugar quando escrevi essas cartas”_

Não podia ir para Hogsmeade, mas podia ir para a Casa dos Gritos?

Victoire soltou uma risada seca, sentindo que a animação do começo da procura desaparecia. Ela foi até o Salgueiro Lutador, mas não precisou atravessar todo o túnel, até achar o pergaminho. Saiu da árvore rapidamente, antes que alguém a visse ali.

A foto parecia completamente normal como as outras, mas ela notou uma diferença. Estava com o cabelo curto, acima do ombro. Passou as mãos por seu cabelo, que estava mais longo do que na foto, mas ainda não alcançava a antiga altura. A foto não tinha legenda como as outras.

_“Nunca fomos bons em enrolar. Já te dei conselhos, embora eu desconfie que você não os seguirá, já que sempre foi teimosa, sempre quis aprender por si. Lembro-me dos seus namorados, que eu sabia que não prestavam, mas acho que não posso falar nada. Eu me metia com algumas garotas só para ver o que te causaria. Culpado._

_Já falei sobre paixão, qualidades, sobre ter 17 anos, apesar de você ainda não ter, medos e sobre o passado. Eu sei que são coisas que se espera para quando você completa a maioridade, mas a verdade, Toire, é que eu não sei se estarei aqui ano que vem. E não quero perder a chance de te dizer essas coisas. Apesar de sempre conversarmos, eu tenho a sensação de que não falamos sobre muita coisa. E que há sempre o que falar._

_Não sobrou muito espaço mais. Temos três seguidas”_

As estufas, ela concluiu.

Na porta de cada estufa, tinha uma foto presa. Ela pegou a primeira. Tinha 15 anos mais uma vez, estava estudando desesperada. Virou a polaroid, sem legenda. Foi para a segunda estufa, uma foto em que conversava com um professor. Sem legenda novamente. Na terceira estufa, tinha um pergaminho junto com a foto. A foto era ela olhando para a águia do Salão Comunal, parecendo distraída. A falta de legenda já a enlouquecia, sabia que o final estava próximo, e não tinha mais certeza se queria que tudo terminasse.

_“Eu não deveria estar escrevendo essa carta agora. Só para você se localizar, está dormindo do meu lado, mas mesmo assim eu estou acordado, escrevendo. Insônia é o nome. Quantas noites passamos em claro, seja em casa ou em Hogwarts. Você se lembra? Quando a minha avó morreu, você estava lá para mim, e a única coisa que eu podia pensar é que, se eu te perdesse também, não suportaria a dor. E também que eu nunca queria te ver sofrer a perda daquele jeito”_

Victoire não conseguiu continuar lendo, as lágrimas que esteve segurando voltando com força total. A saudade batia com tanta força que doía o coração. Concentrou-se para ler a palavra final da carta para saber onde ir em seguida. Só faltavam mais duas fotos.

_“Salão Principal”_

Estava tão perto, tão perto.

Pegou o pergaminho da porta da entrada, ignorando todos que estavam dentro.

— Victoire!

Ela correu para longe, ignorando a voz de James.

Leu a última linha da carta, ignorando o resto das palavras.

O seu dormitório.

Onde tudo começou.

Era bem apropriado, para dizer a verdade. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no Salão Comunal sem prestar atenção na resposta do enigma que os seus colegas disseram à sua frente.

Abriu a porta do dormitório, respirando ofegante, e viu outro pergaminho onde antes tinha o primeiro. Jogou-se na cama, abrindo o pergaminho que pegou no Salão Principal.

_“Espero poder terminar essa história de um jeito feliz. Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida como agora. Talvez seja apenas paranoia, ou um pressentimento mesmo, mas quero que você saiba disso, como sabe de tudo na minha vida. Essa carta, que rasguei em pedaços, foi escrita em um dia de verão. Durante suas férias, com você do meu lado. No entanto, está bem longe do seu aniversário, então eu decidi que escreverei uma carta final mais tarde, daqui a alguns meses, quando estiver mais próximo. De preferência, no dia._

_Feliz aniversário, Toire._

_Eu te amo”_

Sentada, conseguiu controlar a respiração, passando as mãos pelo rosto molhado. Fungou, pegando a foto. Essa tinha a legenda “Ciumenta”, quando ela tinha flagrado uma garota da Slytherin dando em cima do seu namorado e foi tirar satisfações, que terminaram em um tapa forte no rosto.

Pegou então a outra foto. Não sabia dizer em que dia tinha sido tirada, apenas que ela estava chorando. E a legenda dizia “despedida”.

_“Como prometido, estou escrevendo a última carta. Sentido um pouco sombrio, eu sei. Quando eu montei todo esse plano de aniversário, eu não esperava não poder estar aí. Eu esperava aparecer em Hogwarts clandestinamente, montar uma festa surpresa e até te pedir em casamento. Mas a vida não nos deu essa chance, não é mesmo?_

_Mesmo assim, eu senti que devia isso a você. Um último aniversário, mesmo que eu não esteja aí contigo. Espero que relembrar esses momentos que tivemos, conversar mesmo que unilateralmente, seja uma boa despedida, já que não sei se teremos essa oportunidade._

_Sempre pensamos que eu morreria em uma missão e não que a vida seria ingrata a ponto de nos dar uma esperança que seria arrancada em seguida. Um feitiço das trevas sem cura, apenas possível de retardar. Sei que não precisa que te lembre disso, mas eu sei que você não conversará com ninguém sobre isso, esse é o seu jeito._

_Lembra-se da história do fio vermelho? Eu ainda acredito nele. Mas sei que nessa vida não temos mais chance, então eu te peço para ser feliz. Nada mais me dói do que pensar em você com outro cara, mas não posso ser egoísta. Você foi um raio de luz na minha vida e espero que ilumine a vida de outras pessoas mais, pois essa é você, é isso que você faz._

_Feliz aniversário, Toire”_

Ela releu a carta outra vez, finalmente sentindo que tinha acabado. Era o fim. O que ainda a conectava a Teddy não existia mais.

Victoire voltou a chorar, abraçada à carta. Como era possível que, depois da guerra, ainda existisse alguém tão cruel a ponto de colocar uma contagem regressiva em um jovem com uma vida inteira pela frente?

— Eu te amo.

Somente horas depois, ela sentiria que tinha tido a melhor despedida que poderia ter.


End file.
